


Five's Family

by ag5473



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ag5473/pseuds/ag5473
Summary: Another something I found in my drafts.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Eudora Patch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Five's Family

Umbrella Academy  
In this Five was only gone a year (his time) and was actually 13 when he came back. 

Stupid powers. Of course they would decide to weaken now. I mean sure he hadn’t slept in two days, but that’s never weakened them before. Thanks to that here he sits in the 38th precinct. Waiting for the detective lady and the dude who took him in to stop talking. Finally they’re done.   
“Okay kid, you wanna tell me your name?” Five sighed, annoyed already. “Not really, my brother told me not to talk to strangers.” She raised an eyebrow,   
“Well, I bet your brother also said not to go off fighting kids at 2 in the morning.” He rolled his eyes, “Nope, never covered that one. I’m sure I’ll know all about it when I get home, if you’ll excuse me.” He got up and grabbed his bag trying to leave, but she grabbed his arm. He sighed, “Look lady, I’m already in enough trouble as it is, so will you please let go of my arm so I can get home. I’ve got school tomorrow.” She pulled him back to the seat, “You’ve already been up this long, what’s a few more hours gonna do?” She crossed her arms smirking as he sat back down. “Jake Hargreeves.” “What?” He rolled his eyes, “What are you deaf? I said my name is Jake Hargreeves.” She had a look of realization cross her face. “You’re Diego’s brother?” He nodded. “How do you know him?” She paused for a moment before replying, “We’re really good friends.” He nodded knowing that obviously wasn’t the whole story, but he had more pressing issues to deal with at the moment. Since this girl knows Diego, he’s actually going to be involved. He knew that if he didn’t get out of there they would make him call someone to come get him, but he was planning on calling Klaus, he wouldn’t care and would easily play along with the guardian role. But of course the universe had to be difficult and stick him with the one cop who actually likes Diego. Unlike Klaus, Diego was going to make a big deal out of nothing. “I’ll call him and tell him to come get you.” He jumped up, “NO!” She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I mean no. I’ll call him. He’s already going to be mad I don’t want to make it even worse.” 

“Hello?”  
“Hey Dee.”  
“Five? Why are you calling me? It’s 2 in the morning.”  
“I know, anyways long story short: I got arrested and they said my guardian has to come get me.”  
“Seriously Five? You want me to play your guardian?”  
Five sighed, “Yes sir.”  
Diego chuckled at Five calling him ‘sir’.   
“You know I’m gonna have way too much fun with this.”  
Five opened his mouth to snap back, but saw Diego’s ‘friend’ watching him closely, “Yes sir.”  
“Regular name?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Which precinct?”  
“The 38th precinct.”  
“I’m on my way.”

Five turned to the detective, “He’s on his way.” She nodded. “How long has he been your guardian?” He shrugged, “I dunno.” She nodded again, “You’re not one for small talk are you?” He rolled his eyes and got out his book. Diego showed up about 10 minutes later. He was confused as to how Five got arrested. He could easily have jumped. When he walked in he saw the kid sitting in the chair reading. He walked over to him and grabbed the book, “Hey!” Diego rolled his eyes. Five looked up at him and then Diego saw it, the kid had a black eye, there was a bruise already forming on his cheek and his knuckles were all scraped up. He grabbed Five by the shoulders giving him a once over. Five was going to argue but stopped after seeing the worry in his brother’s eyes. “What happened?” Five sighed, “Nothing, it was no big deal.” Diego rolled his eyes, “Your version of nothing and my version are completely different, kid.” He looked Five in the eyes.The boy sighed and whispered, “Don’t forget, regular name.” Diego nodded whispering back, “I know, Jake.” He smirked at the end. “Now seriously, what happened?” Five looked over Diego’s shoulder. He turned to see his girlfriend standing there, “Eudora, hey, what’re you doing here?” He tried to play it off cool, and obviously failed. She gave him a look crossing her arms, “You never told me you were taking care of your little brother.” Diego rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, we’re still adjusting to everything. It’s a lot, especially for Fi-Jake.” He grabbed Five’s shoulders “lovingly”. This however, made the teenager flinch, alarming both adults. “You mind if I talk to him alone for a minute?” She nodded, “Yeah, I’ll go get coffee.” Five smiled, “I’ll take one too!” He could really use a coffee right now, but after seeing the glare Diego was giving him he changed his mind, “On second thought, I’m not that thirsty.” Diego turned towards the boy, “Okay now spill, what happened?” Five sighed, “I was bored, so I went to get a new book, but on the way there, someone, probably from the Commission, tried to grab me.” Diego sighed, “Why didn’t you just jump?” Five rubbed the back of his neck, “my powers aren’t exactly working right now.”“WHAT?!” People turned and looked at them confused.“Shh. They’re not gone for good. This happened from time to time before I came back here.”Diego rubbed his forehead, “this is the type of stuff you have to tell us Five. How long?” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. A week? Maybe two. Can we just go? I want to go get that book.” Diego scoffed, “too bad. You’re coming to my place.” “WHAT? Why? I’m 13 I don’t need a babysitter!” He crossed his arms. “Well as far as the cops are concerned you’re a regular 13 year old kid who can’t defend himself, which is apparently true, so you’re coming with me. I’m bailing your bruised butt out of here, at 2 am may I add, so you can’t say anything.”He sighed crossing his arms, “Fine. Can we go now?” Diego nodded. He walked over to the detective and said something. They walked back over to him together. Diego crosses his arms and stood there waiting for her to finish talking with Five. “Bye Jake. It was nice to meet you, but next time it better be under different circumstances.” Five sighed, “Yeah, whatever.” Diego thumped him the back of the head. Five rubbed his head glaring at his brother before turning back around, “I mean yes ma’am. I hope Diego invites you over for dinner soon.” He turned to Diego and smirked. “Me too,” she says giving Diego a look, “I’ll see you two later.” Diego nods, “C’mon Jacob. We’ve got to discuss what you’ll do during your two weeks of grounding.” Five rolled his eyes and groans. Diego flicked him on the ear. He’s having way too much fun with this. He lightly grabbed the back of Five’s neck guiding him out towards his car.

“That was far too close Five, after that incident CPS is gonna be all up on us!” The teen rolled his eyes, “It’ll be fine.” Diego nodded, “Yeah it will, because you’re gonna living with me now.” Five turned his head so fast he’ll probably have whiplash, “WHAT?! No way! You can’t do that!” Diego looked at Five before drawing his focus back on the road, “Five, you’re 13. And as of right now, you don’t even have powers. You got away tonight, but what about next time?” The teen crossed his arms, “There’s no way I’m doing this!” Diego sighed, “I am currently driving my powerless 13 year old kid brother, who I just picked up from the police station, to my house at 3 in the morning because one of the many assassins out to kill him got the jump on him. Yet the craziest part is that all of this could have easily been avoided. If he would stop trying to do everything on his own and let his big brother do his job!” He turned to see Five fidgeting with his hands trying to avoid his brother’s gaze. “I’m sorry Dee.” Diego nodded his head, “I know you are, but promise me, you’ll stop trying to do everything on your own. You’re just a kid, you’re not even old enough to go watch a movie about assassins, yet alone have to worry about one attacking you.” Five nodded, “I promise Dee. I’ll let you be the adult.” The man smiled, “Good. Now, you hungry?” The boy nodded.

Diego parked the car by his place around 4 turning to see Five asleep in his seat. He shook his head, “What did I just get myself into?” He went to the passenger’s side and easily carried the boy inside. He placed Five on the bed. It was already almost 4:30, so he decided to just watch some television for a bit. It wasn’t much later that Five started stirring in his sleep. Diego knew the signs, he was having a nightmare. He walked over and gently woke the boy up. Five shot up breathing roughly. “Hey, hey it’s okay buddy. It was just a nightmare. It’s okay, you’re okay.” Five started to calm down he turned towards Diego, “I could really go for a cup of coffee right now.” Diego shook his head laughing, “Maybe later. C’mon, we got work to do.”

“So, I made birth certificates, social security documents, and all that.” Diego raised an eyebrow, “How do you know how to do all this?” Five shrugged, “Don’t worry about it.” Diego rolled his eyes, “I’ve been looking into who they choose to be a guardian. They often want two parents and a safe home.” Five scoffed, “Oh yeah that’ll be easy. Maybe we should post a want ad: ‘Looking for guardian for 13 year old- must be able to fight assassins’ I don’t think that’s gonna work Dee.” His big brother smiled, “No need for an ad little bro, she’ll be here any minute.” Five shook his head, “There’s no way! Who’d you sucker into helping us?” Someone knocked on the door, “You’ll see for yourself.’ Five shook his head, “I’m not liking the smirk on your face.” Diego laughed as he opened the door. Eudora walked in, “Alright boys, let’s play house.” Five turned towards Diego, “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“I don’t wanna.” Five said, he was beginning to act more like the child he never got to be. Eudora rolled her eyes, “Too bad. Go try them on.” She had taken them shopping to get some normal clothes. Diego smirked, “Yeah before I ground you.” Five started towards Diego murder in his eyes. Eudora turned him around towards the dressing room. “You realize we’re getting you new clothes too?” Diego rolled his eyes, “Dora, I know how to dress like a normal person.” She nodded, “I know. I also know that you don’t have anything like a normal person.” Diego sighed, “fine. I’ll go get some things.” She smirked as he got up. 

Two hours later Eudora sent the two to get lunch while she set up Five’s bedroom. Five turned towards Diego the second they shut the car doors. “Seriously Diego?” The teen turned looking up at his brother. “What?” Five sighed, “Out of all the people on the planet, you choose the person that arrested me.” Diego smiled, “Think of it this way, if you get arrested again, which you won’t because if you did you wouldn’t be able to sit for a week. But if you did, all you’d have to tell them is that your mom is a cop and they’ll call her instead of me.” Five groaned, “There are so many things I don’t like about that statement. One, she’s not my mom. Two, if you ever call her that again I will kill you in your sleep. Three, I’d rather you find out I was arrested instead of her. She’s insane.” Diego flicked his ear. “Ow! Hey! What was that for?” Diego looked at him, “Don’t talk about your mother like that.” Five glared at his brother, “It’s not funny.” Diego laughed, “It’s kinda funny.” Five crossed his arms looking out the window. He preferred the assassins over her. 

It only took Eudora an hour to set up Five’s room. Five was reluctant about the PlayStation, but after Diego “reminded” him that he was supposed to be a normal teenager he caved. The room looked like any other teenager’s bedroom. The bed has a simple plaid comforter with plain gray sheets to match. There was even a framed Umbrella Academy poster hanging by the couch, which the television was directly across from. His desk had some comic books and notebooks along with a few of his own books from the mansion. His closet was full of graphic tees and jeans, with some flannels, polo shirts, and a pair of khaki pants (a few uniforms hidden in the back). In the end they, it was all Eudora really, did a good job making it look like an average teenager’s bedroom without it being too far out of Five’s comfort zone. 

It was Friday night and the CPS people were coming the next day. They ordered pizza and went over their story. After finishing up the last bite of pizza Five smirked, “I think we’re ready.” The three smiled and decided to watch a movie while eating ice cream to celebrate. The movie ended around 10:40. Diego has his arm around Eudora, who was leaning on him. While Five was laying down, his head against his brother’s chest. The teen was fighting sleep with everything in him. Diego patted the boy’s leg, “C’mon kiddo, time for bed.” Five whined, “ ‘m not tir’d.” Diego chuckled, “You sure about that bud?” The kid nodded, “One m’re m’vie? Pl’s dee?” Poor kid couldn’t even make out a full sentence. Diego shook his head, “No squirt, it’s time for bed.” Five whined, “No dee ‘m not sl’py.” Eudora ran her fingers through the boy’s hair, “C’mon baby, listen to Diego if he says it’s time for bed, then it’s fine for bed.” His eyes were beginning to close. “But ‘m not sle’py, mom.” Diego and Eudora’s heads jerked up looking at each other. She mouthed ‘mom’? Diego shrugged. She turned back to the boy, “Okay baby, one more movie.” He smiled tiredly. She smiled back deciding to stroke his hair. Diego started a new movie, but the boy was asleep before the opening credits finished. Diego carried him to the bed, Eudora pulling back the blanket. He placed the sleeping kid in his bed before going to lay in his own. 

The social workers were coming at 9:00 and it was currently 8:20. “Five, c’mon! You haven’t eaten yet! Five. Five. Jake. Jake.” He didn’t respond. Diego opened the door to find Five asleep on his couch, a controller on the seat next to him. “JACOB!” He jumped up startled. Diego would’ve thought the couch was a trampoline if he didn’t know better. He chuckled before regaining his composure, “Why aren’t you ready? They’ll be here in 40 minutes!” Five rubbed his eyes and mumbled something. “Sorry, I don’t speak gibberish.” Diego turned when he heard what sounded like a gunshot. Five’s TV was on. He’d been playing on his PlayStation all night, his baby brother was really becoming a teenager. But he remembers putting the boy in his bed; the kid was practically passed out before his head even hit the pillow. He turned towards Five, “I’ll be back in 10 minutes you better be dressed and ready to eat.” Five rolled his eyes but nodded. Diego walked into the kitchen. “What was that about?” Diego sighed, “Five stayed up too late playing video games and slept in.” Eudora scrunched her forehead confused, “But he was asleep before we even shut his door.” Diego shrugged, “he probably woke up in the middle of the night.” She nodded, “At least he’s becoming a regular teen.” Diego chuckled. “I was thinking the same thing.” 

Five walked out at 8:30 still not fully awake. Diego turned towards Five. “Really? You didn’t even brush your hair.” Five rolled his eyes as he started to eat his cereal, still clearly struggling to wake up, “I’s f’ne.” Eudora started to fix it but he batted her away. She flicked his ear making him jump, “Stop it Jacob.” Diego sat down next to Five checking his phone, “Hurry up and eat. I’ve got a feeling you didn’t clean your room.” He nodded still too out of it to argue and continued eating. At 8:42 Five finished making his bed and went back to playing his game. Diego walked past and saw the teen, but knew CPS would be there soon. “Hey buddy come into the living room, I have a surprise.” Five rolled his eyes but got up and followed him. “I was gonna save it for after CPS left but I wanna play.” He grabbed the Nintendo Switch controller and tossed one to Five who smirked, “You’re going down old man!” Diego put his hand on his heart. “Old man? I was gonna take it easy on you, but now it’s on!” 

CPS got there around 9:03. Eudora opened the door and guided the two towards the living room. Five had just won, “I told you I was going to win!” They laughed. Diego saw the workers walking into the living room. He turned towards Five, “Will you put the game up for me, Jay?” Five raised an eyebrow before he noticed Eudora and the social workers. Five nodded the smile not leaving his face replying with, “Yeah,” before Diego turned towards him raising an eyebrow, “I mean yes sir.” He put the game back turning back towards his brother. They both smiled as Diego ruffled his hair. “Hey! Dora just fixed it!” Five said trying to re-tame his hair. He walked towards Eudora as Diego led the workers towards the couches. “Dora, Dee messes up my hair.” He pouted. She laughed, “It’s okay baby, c’mere let me fix it.” After fixing his hair they walked to the couches, Five quickly making sure he got a seat in between the two. Diego was taken aback by Five’s actions, especially with him going to Eudora about his hair. Then he chose to sit in between them? Either Five was trying to win a Grammy, or he actually was letting himself act like a kid. Diego hoped it was the latter, at least one of the Hargreeves kids should get to be just that, a kid. 

After a few minutes of talking with all three of them it was time for the separate interviews. CPS wanted to talk to Five first. “So Jacob, do you like living here?” Five put on an innocent smile, “I love it here! Me and Diego play video games some nights and sometimes Dora even joins us. She’s a really good cook. I love her chicken spaghetti. And Diego is taking me to a Mets game next month. And you can call me Jake if you want to.” The lady, Mrs. James, nodded as the man, Mr. Richards, wrote something down. “What are you writing?” Five knew that the more outgoing he is the more evident it is that he is comfortable around adults. Proving that they have made feel safe enough to talk to adults. “Just taking notes so I don’t forget anything.” Five nodded, “Oh, well, make sure you get the part about the Mets game. It’s important.” They both chuckled, “I’ll even put a star next to it.” Five smiled, “Great!” They smiled at him. “So, Jake, What don’t you like about living here?” Five looked at his hands, “Well, and make sure to write this down. It’s important. The neighbors have this dog. And when we’re playing catch or soccer it comes over and tries to steal the ball! Can I file a complaint about that? Oh! And the other night Diego took the controller to my PlayStation! It was only 10:00! I’m 13 I should be able to stay up later.” He crossed his arms. “Alright Jake, just one more question.” Five nodded. “Do you want to live with Diego and Eudora?” Five nodded fiercely. She chuckled, “Okay, thank you for talking with us.” Five smiled, “No problem.” He turned towards the man, “And don’t forget about filing a complaint against that dog.” He chuckled. 

The woman had him lead her towards the kitchen where Diego and Eudora were drinking coffee and talking about lunch. “Hey buddy.” Five smiled, “Hey,” he turned towards Eudora. “I told them about the neighbors’ dog stealing my ball. They’re gonna file a complaint.” She chuckled. Diego turned towards Five. “Hey Jay, why don’t you go play your video games in your room while we talk with Mrs. James.” “Okay! Can I get some yogurt to bring with me?” Eudora turned toward him, “Are you gonna spill it again?” She said playing along, he would never ask permission if the social workers weren’t there. “No.” Diego cleared his throat. “I mean no ma’am.” Now that part, Eudora thought, was real. “Okay, just make sure to not make a mess.” He nodded, “Yes ma’am!” They may be too good at playing house. 

“Jacob spoke very highly of the two of you. Normally children’s answers to our questions are short and rehearsed. His words were definitely his own.” Diego smirked but quickly turned it into a smile. Eudora nodded, “When we told him you were coming we told him to tell the truth. We want him to be where he’s safest and happy.” The woman nodded pleased with the answer. The man turned his attention to Diego, “He was especially excited about the Mets game you’re taking him to next month. He even made sure I put it in my notes.” Diego laughed playing along, “Yeah, he quickly picked up an interest in baseball, so I figured I’d take him to a game.” They nodded. The woman chuckled, “His only complaints were actually just the neighbors’ dog and that you,” she nodded to Diego, “took away his controller to make him go to sleep.” Diego chucked and Eudora smiled. This kid sure was a good liar. That could cause trouble in the future. Once all of this is over, they were going to have to nip that in the bud. “Anyways, from what I can see this seems like a perfect fit for Jacob. You two are definitely capable of caring for and protecting him. We’ll schedule a meeting in my office a few weeks from now and there will be some surprise visits for the next few months. If all goes well it will be official. Congratulations, you’re parents.” The couple smiled thanking the workers as they led them to the door. 

Diego and Eudora walked towards the kitchen,“We’re parents. WE are parents. We are responsible for him. His life and wellbeing is in our hands. Crap, Eudora what did we get just do?” She turned towards Diego cupping his face in her hands calmly saying, “We just became parents.” They smiled at each other. Five came running around the corner, “I just heard them leave. How’d it go?” Diego turned to him and frowned, “I’m sorry buddy. We tried our best but,” five frowned, “we just can’t seem to get rid of you.” Five punched him, “Don’t do that!” Diego laughed, “Hey! Don’t punch me or else we won’t go to that Mets game.” Five crosses his arms, “it’s not funny.” Diego and Eudora laughed. 

The brothers were sitting on the couch Diego on his phone, and Five playing video games. “So, after all of this I can leave right?” Diego raised an eyebrow looking at the teen, “What on earth gave you that idea?” Five shrugged not taking his eyes off the game, “Well, obviously I can’t stay here. It’s Eudora’s house. We’re just borrowing it. After this CPS won’t be breathing down our necks, so we won’t have to keep up this charade. And we can all get on with our lives.” Diego sighed, “Five do you remember anything that I told you that night when I picked you up from the police station?” He shrugged, “Yeah, some of it.” Diego looked at his brother, “What do you remember?” Five sighed, “I remember you being upset that you had to get me in the middle of the night, I remember you telling me over and over again that I was a kid, and I remember you saying something about an assassin movie.” Diego shook his head and sighed. He got up and sat next to the boy. “Five,” the teen raised an eyebrow not looking up from his game. Diego took the controller from his hand. “Hey! I was in the middle of a game!” Diego turned off the TV. “Five, how old are you?” Five crossed his arms, “You know how old I am Diego,” “Humor me.” Five huffed, “I’m 13.” Diego nodded. “And where do you live?” He could tell Five was getting annoyed but kept going anyways. “You know where I live.” Diego sighed, “Jacob, where do you live?” Five was taken off guard, Diego never called him Jacob, only Eudora did that, and that was only if he was in trouble. “I live in Eudora’s house.” Diego nodded, “That’s right, and where do you plan on living after all of this is over with CPS?” Five sighed refusing to look his brother in the eyes. “Jacob, you heard my question, and I’m not asking it again.” Five realized that his brother was right. He had no idea what he was going to do once all of this was over. He really was missing his powers right now, “I don’t know.” Diego shook his head, “Yes you do.” He lifted Five’s head until they were eye to eye. The teen sighed, “I’m going to live with you and Eudora?” Diego nodded. “And how are you going to behave?” Five tried to look down, but Diego wasn’t budging, “I’m gonna listen to you and Dora,” Diego nodded again, “And?” Five sighed, “And I’m gonna start that now?” Diego nodded, “And maybe you can wait until you’re at least 16 until you get arrested again.” The boy laughed, “No promises.” Diego rolled his eyes, “I’ll let your mother handle that.” Five glared at him, “You wouldn’t dare, I told you she’s insane.” Diego laughed, “Yeah, but we’re stuck with her. It’s not just us two anymore.” The teen nodded, “I’ll admit it has been nice, having a meal that wasn’t either microwaved or wrapped in tin foil.” Diego looked at the boy shocked, “But that’s my specialty.” They both laughed. Five hugged him and whispered, “Thank you Dee.” Diego hugged him back, “Just doing my job kiddo.” Five looked up and gasped, “That’s what you told me! You said to be a kid and let you be the big brother!” Diego smiled, “Thank goodness! For a minute there I thought I may end up having to do that speech all over again.”

“This is stupid.” Diego raised an eyebrow, but Five pretended not to see it. The three were at the mall. They had just finished dinner. Eudora wanted to stop and get Five another pair of shoes. They walked into the store quickly finding a pair. As they were walking back to the car, Five dragging his feet following the couple, Diego and Eudora ran into some old friends from the police academy. While they were talking Five notice a video game store not too far away. It was already 8:00 so it would be time to head home soon and he really wanted to look at the games. He knew he’d be perfectly fine on his own and he had his own money, so he quietly headed that way. He’d be back before they noticed anyways. “So what brings you two here?” Their old classmate asked. Eudora chuckled, “You never would’ve guessed it but we’re here getting shoes for Fi- Jake.” Their friends looked confused, “Who?” Diego cut in, “My little brother. He’s uh- kinda living with us now.” Eudora turned to introduce Five but he wasn’t there. “Speaking of which, where is he?” Diego shrugged, “He’s 13 he can take care of himself.” She rolled her eyes, “He’s also a Hargreeves, which means trouble follows him.” Diego nodded knowing it was true. “Hey! Let go of me! I didn’t do anything wrong!” Diego chuckled, “I think I found him.” Eudora sighed, “Sorry about this.” Her friends chuckled, “Well now we have to meet the little man.” Diego sighed, “I’ll go get him.” He jogged off coming back a few minutes later a tight grip on the angry teen. “I was fine! I could’ve handled it on my own.” Diego shook his head, “You were fighting with a 16 year old!” Five smirked, “But I won. See? Not a mark on me!” Diego raised an eyebrow, “Besides the ones I already had.” The man nodded and high-fived the teen, “That’s my boy! But good luck with-,” he noticed Five suddenly growing stiff. He turned around. “Eudora,” he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. Five stayed close to his side. “She’s scarier than the assassins.” Diego nodded in agreement. “A fight?! Again?!”, “I would consider this more of a scuffle compared to last time,” Five said as he peeked out from behind Diego, who whispered, “If scuffles include broken noses, then yeah.” Eudora fumed, “A Broken nose?!” Five’s eyes widened, fear evident “Well no. N-not exactly. It was more of a fracture. Besides last time I had bruises, and look I’m not injured anymore than I already was before.” After see Eudora’s clearly unamused expression he sighed and turned towards Diego, “Will you make sure Klaus doesn’t sing at my funeral?” Diego nodded. “Sure buddy.” Eudora walked towards them. Five grabbed onto Diego still hiding behind him. “Jacob Dean Hargreeves!” Diego chuckled, “Dude she used your full name, you’re screwed.” Five nodded fear evident in his eyes, “Royally screwed. You gotta protect me.” He shook his head, “No way kid, you’re on your own.” He pushed the boy in front. Five sighed, “What’s the use of a guardian if you’re not gonna guard me?” She stood in front of the two arms crossed. Five took a few steps back, “Let’s think of it this way; at least I didn’t get arrested this time.” The kid smiled before ducking back behind Diego who whispered, “You’re not helping your case here bud.” Five looked up at him and whispered, “Yeah I realize that now.” She shook her head, “I’m not dealing with this. Diego, you handle it.” The man smiled, “If you insist.” He turned towards Five face stern then grins, “Atta boy! We need to work on your left hook some, but all in all not bad for a 2 minute mall fight.” Five nodded, “Yeah, I’ve definitely gotten a little rusty. Let’s go back to where I got arrested tomorrow! There’s plenty of idiots to fight there!” Diego smiled placing a hand on Five’s shoulder, “I’ve raised you so well.” Eudora then walked up behind the two and slapped the back of their heads. “OW!” “HEY! That hurt!” she turned towards them crossing her arms, “That’s the point.” Five turned towards Diego and whispered, “So is this a bad time to ask for a new game?” Diego nodded, “This is the definition of a bad time to ask for a new game.” The boy sighed leaning his head on his brother, realizing how the fist fight drained him of most of his energy. It was then that Diego noticed his friends were still there laughing no doubt watching everything that just happened. Five’s face turned into one of confusion before remembering them being the distraction for him sneaking away. Diego sighed a smile on his face. “Well, let me formally introduce my brother.” He patted Five’s shoulder, “Jake, this is Grace and Daniel. Friends of ours from the academy.” Five nodded understanding. He waved, still not daring to leave Diego’s side, “Nice to meet you.” They smiled nodding, “You too. You seemed to have done a number to these two.” Five snickered whispering, “Yeah the number five.” Diego chuckled turning it into a cough. The two raised an eyebrow at the brothers, but ignored it. “We were actually on our way to get ice cream if you three want to join us.” Grace smiled. Five smiled looking up at Diego the two of them then turning to Eudora, “Pleeeeeease.” She chuckled, “Why not.” They smiled and headed towards the ice cream shop. 

“Then they had to do 400 push-ups!” Five laughed hearing all sorts of stories about his “guardians” time at the police academy. And surprisingly, they didn’t mind him hearing them. “Alright kid, level with me. What’s it like? Having these two as parents?” Five gave the man a confused look turning to Diego. “I told you Daniel, he’s my brother. We’re just his guardians.” The man rolled his eyes, “Could’ve fooled me. You two look and act like his parents.” Diego stiffened. “We’re just doing what any good guardian is supposed to do.“ Five turned to him, “You didn’t guard me when we thought Dora was gonna kill me!” Diego sighed, “I wasn’t going to guard you from your other guardian.” Five was going to say something, but before he could Eudora cut in, “Are you two seriously arguing about that?” Five turned towards her, “Duh! I thought you were gonna kill me!” Diego flicked his ear, “Ow!” Five rubbed his ear, “You two are gonna cause my ears long term bruising.” Diego gave the boy a look and he quickly stopped, “And I’m gonna stop talking now before they’re not the only thing bruised.” Diego nodded, “Good idea.” After that the friends obviously did not believe they weren’t the boy’s parents, but no longer pushed the subject. They talked for another hour catching up. It was nearing 11:00 by the time they finished. Five had fallen asleep laying his head in Eudora’s lap about 30 minutes earlier. She had been running her finger through his hair, him leaning into the touch pulling closer towards her. When they were finally leaving Diego carefully picked Five up the boy whining before finding comfort in Diego. Five wrapped his arms around Diego’s neck nestling his head into the crook of his brother’s neck. The couple told their friends goodbye before walking to the car, the sleeping teen not stirring. 

When they reached the car Diego went to put Five down who in returned whined the comfort and warmth leaving him. He chuckled buckling the boy up then taking off his jacket placing it on the sleeping child. Were they Five’s parents? They do all the things parents do, they’re around the right age, Five even called them mom and dad the other night. He got into the car and turned towards Eudora, “Are we his parents?” She shook her head, “I dunno, I think that’s up to Five.” They turned and looked at the sleeping teen, he was so small for his age. “Do you want to be his dad?” Diego thought hard, “Yeah, yeah I do. I mean, I am killing it at the whole dad thing so far.” He smirked, “But seriously I think the three of us are a family. Whether he calls me dad or not, I’ll always be there.” She smiled, “I feel the same way.” They took another glance at their kid before driving home. 

Five was still sound asleep when they got home. Diego picked him up again his jacket clutched in Five’s hand. He carried the boy to his room, Eudora taking his shoes off and pulling the comforter down for him. Diego places him gently on the bed and kissed his forehead leaving to make some hot chocolate. Eudora pulled the blanket up sitting on the edge of the bed combing her fingers through his hair once again. “No. No! Sir, please no! I’m trying! No!” Five woke up suddenly looking around to see his surroundings. He turned to Eudora, “Mom!” She hugged him as he sobbed calming him, “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m right here. You’re safe now. Everything is okay. He’s never going to hurt you again.” Five had stopped crying by that point and was beginning to breathe normal again. “Do you want some hot chocolate?” He nodded smiling, it was small but nevertheless, it was there. They walked to the kitchen Diego, having heard them heading his direction, grabbed another mug for Five. Right as he set it down the two came into view. “Dad!” Five ran towards Diego hugging him tears welling up in his eyes again. Diego hugged him back looking at Eudora and mouthed ‘dad?’ She shrugged then mouthed ‘nightmare’ he nodded leading Five to the living room to sit. Diego sat down Five immediately sat next to him slightly trembling. Diego pulled Five close holding him as he calmed. “Hey buddy, can you tell me what happened?” Five nodded. “I- I was back at the academy training and Sir was yelling at me. I couldn’t jump though. I- I tried but couldn’t and so he st- started y- yelling at me. I was asking hi-him to stop but he w- wouldn’t. Then I woke up and M-mom told me I was here and s- safe and that he can’t hurt me a- again. Then we came in the kitchen.” Diego nodded. So it wasn’t an accident- he meant to call Eudora ‘Mom’. “She’s right. He can’t hurt you anymore. And I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you or her okay?” He nodded. Eudora walked in carrying their hot chocolates. After she sat down next to them Five readjusted so he was in between the two. He sipped his hot chocolate, “Dad?” It took Diego a moment to realize he was now ‘dad’, but quickly recovered. “Yeah buddy?” He smiled towards the boy. “Can we watch a movie?” Diego chuckled, “Sure bud, what movie?” Five smiled. “Spider-Man.” The boy smiled. “Sounds good to me.” They both turned to Eudora, “Please Mom?” She laughed, “why do you two always think I’m going to say no?” Five smiled. 

Diego woke up thankful it was Sunday because they had all fallen asleep watching Spider-Man and definitely wouldn’t have heard their alarm clock. He turned to see no Eudora but Five still asleep. It was 10:27 so he decided to wake him up. “Five. Wake up buddy. C’mon. I know you can hear me. Fine I guess Eudora and I will play Mario Kart without you.” This woke the boy up. “You wouldn’t dare.” Diego laughed, “Try me.” Five pouted crossing his arms. He looked so adorable with his hair all messed up, Diego’s jacket from last night practically swallowing him. Diego only laughed more getting up to get some food, Five following. 

The weeks passed by faster than Five wanted. He still can’t jump much. He can go from his room to the living room and back but that’s it. ‘Would it really be that bad if his powers never came back?’ He shook his head dismissing the thought all together. He needs them to survive. Since this is all temporary. But it feels so natural. He hasn’t called Eudora and Diego ‘mom’ or ‘dad’ since that night. ‘I was just tired and nervous about CPS. And their cop buddies said they were my parents. All of that that’s why I called them that. I definitely don’t think of them like that. Even though they do all the mom and dad things. Dora makes sure I eat, Diego really did take me to a Mets game, they both love me. Crap, why did it take me this long to figure all of this out?’ It was on that day that Five realized that, for the first time ever, he had parents. Not a drill sergeant, but parents.

Today was the day, the day they’d been so nervous about, the day they either became an official family or the day they were broken apart. They pulled up to the courthouse. ‘Here goes nothing,’ Five thought. They walked up the steps, Diego’s hand gripping Five’s shoulder. Not roughly, just enough to let him know that he wasn’t alone. While they were waiting for the CPS lady to enter Eudora started fixing his hair saying the needs to learn to fix it himself. “It’s fine, mom.” She was taken aback by him calling her ‘mom’ again, but quickly recovered, “No, Jacob, it’s sticking up everywhere.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms muttering under his breath, which got Diego’s attention. “Hey, I know you’re nervous but that’s no excuse to be disrespectful.” He looks down, “Yes sir.” He turns to Eudora, “sorry mom.” She smiled. “It’s okay. But don’t be nervous okay? We’ve done everything right. I’d go as far as saying that Diego and I are the best guardians ever.” Five shook his head making both her and Diego frown. “You’re not the best guardians ever, you’re the best parents ever.” They all smiled. Diego ruffled his hair. “Dad, mom just fixed it.” Eudora nodded in agreement as she huffed and went to fix it again. 

After another twelve minutes they woman finally entered. “Well, it seems you three have grown much closer since my last visit.” They all smiled, “Well, Jacob, unless you have any opposition, the three of you can finally be an official family.” The three of them smiled. Diego wrapped his arms around Five kissing the top of his hair as Five returned the hug. “You know I’m your dad now right?” Five nodded, “You know I’m your son now right?” Diego nodded, “ I wouldn’t want it any other way.” They hugged for another few seconds before letting go. Once they let go Eudora pulled Five in for a hug. She placed on hand on each of his cheeks, “You’re my boy, you have been since the first day we met and you alway will be. Don’t forget that, okay baby?” Five smiled a few tears slipping. He hugged her and nodded his head, “And you’re my mom. And always will be.” 

THREE MONTH LATER

It was 3 in the morning when Five limped into the kitchen clutching his side. Diego and Eudora were still up waiting for their son. He was going to be grounded until he could drive. They looked up as they heard footsteps heading towards the living room. Eudora was ready to yell at him until she was hoarse. Just as she was about to speak Five leaned on Diego his breathing uneven. Diego looked at his side and saw the blood the teen was attempting to applying pressure to. He quickly rushed into action, remembering his training from many years ago. He applied pressure to the teen’s side while talking to the boy trying to keep him awake. “Dora! Call 9-1-1! We need an ambulance!” She nodded already picking up her phone. Five groaned, “D’d ‘m fine. Pr’mise.” Diego shook his head, “Five you were SHOT! You are not fine!” Five shook his head attempting to sit up before Diego pushed him back down, “Jacob, you’ve been shot. You are going to lay right here and not move until the paramedics say so.” Five rolled his eyes. “Now tell me, what happened?” Five tried to sit up again, but Diego held him in place, “Jacob Dean, what happened?” Five sighed, “N’th’n, no b’g de’l.” Diego rolled his eyes, “That’s what you said last time, and last time an assassin jumped you! Now Jacob Dean Hargreeves you are going to tell me what happened right now!” Five sighed, “I w’s walk’n h’me ’n a a’sas’n shot a’ me. Bu’ I jump’s an’ on’y go’t hit by on’e.” Diego rolled his eyes again, “Oh only one? That’s no big deal. Would you like a bandage?” Five smiled trying to sit up, “Y’s pl’s. ’N may’b a asp’n?” Diego shook his head, “No. Lay down. You are not getting up. That’s the second time in what 4 months? That they’ve tried to assassinate you!” Eudora ran back into the room, “The ambulance should be here in 5 minutes.” Diego nodded, “Hear that Five? 5 more minutes until someone tries to kill you again.” Eudora turned towards the man, “WHAT?!” This was the second assassin in 4 months! Even if they were going 80 on the roads it would still take at least 10 minutes.” Five nodded, “Dad’s r’gh’t. You n’d t’ go.” Eudora shook her head, “NO! We’re not leaving you here!” Diego nodded, “Dora, pull the car around.” She nodded running outside. Once Diego saw her running back he looked at Five, “I’m sorry buddy, this is gonna hurt.” He picked up the teen who groaned in pain, “Dora, open the back door and get inside,” she did as he said, “Okay buddy, I’m gonna sit you back here with mom okay?” Five nodded. Diego passed the boy to Eudora before quickly shutting the door and getting in the drivers seat. He sped away sirens being heard behind, “They just pulled in the driveway.” Eudora said relief clear in her voice. Diego nodded. She looked at her boyfriend, “What do we do now?” 


End file.
